


【hozi】巧言令色

by Miracleaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleaki/pseuds/Miracleaki
Summary: “老师，这叫食髓知味吗？今晚还有很长，我一定会把你的肚子喂饱的。”李知勋惊恐地去推权顺荣，但无奈身高和力气的悬殊太大他根本就争不过人家。哼哼唧唧地又想去骂脏话，但睁眼看着对方满足的脸，他想就这样吧，反正他也很喜欢。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	【hozi】巧言令色

**Author's Note:**

> 是wb上看到的梗（doi被顶到说方言）  
> 脑洞大开了一下食用愉快( ˙˘˙ )

李知勋是这个学期新上任的公共课音乐老师，听说本人很有才华，写了很多首非常受欢迎的歌。

权顺荣听着关于他的传言，想象的是一个忧郁的中年男子形象。但是当他真正地看到了传言中的李老师本人时，他才知道自己错得有多离谱。

雪白色的衬衫束在笔挺的浅色休闲西裤里，衬得他腰细腿长。袖子挽到手肘露出同样雪白又纤细的手腕，他留意到李老师的手指很漂亮很长，指尖还透着粉嫩的颜色。权顺荣仔仔细细地把李老师本人从脚到脖子看了一遍，还是觉得他的脸蛋最绝。

巴掌大的雪白小脸，笑起来会温柔地眯起的双眼被框在了一副银边的圆框眼镜里，衬得他既斯文又秀气。他看起来稚嫩得像个高中生，权顺荣在他脸上莫名看出了猫相，也许是因为他笑起来的时候嘴角上翘会露出两边尖尖的小虎牙。

权顺荣看着他像是被雷击中了一样，心头巨震。李老师的一举一动都让他心动不已，他突然意识到这就是传说中的一见钟情。

心动不如行动，权顺荣刚好是个厚脸皮的行动派，所以下课后立马就上去跟李老师套交情。

李老师不出意料非常好说话，权顺荣马上就要到了他的电话并开始连番信息轰炸。

如果是普通的老师他们可能会提醒权顺荣课后不要问一些跟他们的课程无关的问题，但是李老师不会，不管权顺荣问他什么他都会认真地回复，就连家庭成员婚姻状况这些私人问题他都有认真回答。

所以很快他就知道李老师单身，目前没有喜欢的对象，最有可能成为他的竞争对手的就是他养在老家釜山的一只猫。

权顺荣兴奋得睡不着觉，抱着手机在床上打滚。李老师、李老师！太喜欢你了怎么办？

虽然权顺荣还没认真谈过几场恋爱，但是喜欢李老师的心让他无师自通地学会了如何套路对方、如何去捕获对方的心。

喜欢喝可乐吗？那么顺荣这里刚好有一罐冻得冰冰的，您不嫌弃的话就喝掉吧？工作到这么晚饿了吗？要不要跟顺荣一起点炸鸡，还可以点两个口味？不熟悉首尔的环境吗？那么顺荣刚好今天有空，不如我带您去逛一下吧？

李老师虽然比他年长，但是也不会差到哪里去。权顺荣发现他也正是爱玩爱闹的年纪，和他熟悉起来之后会跟他说很多工作上的烦恼，从釜山过来赴任身边都没有朋友，能和顺荣君一起出来玩真的很开心。

权顺荣看着李老师看到可爱的猫猫玩偶会兴奋地冲上去用手揉捏的模样，嘴巴会不自觉地撅起来，嘟嘟囔囔地小声用釜山方言说着他听不懂的话，听语气是很喜欢的样子。

他说李老师，喜欢的话我帮你买下来吧？

李老师惊喜地瞪大眼睛，又想起自己还是长辈，收敛起自己的表情说不用了顺荣君，其实也没有那么喜欢。

真是不诚实的人，说着不喜欢手上还捏着那个玩偶不放。

李老师珍惜地把猫猫玩偶搂在胸前，是他第一次送出去的礼物。

此时月亮已经出现在了空中，散发着柔和的光芒。权顺荣心中一动，拉住了李老师的手。

“老师……知勋，我喜欢你。”

李知勋还没来得及消化他的话，看着他一脸认真的表情，慢慢地才红了脸把自己的小半张脸埋在了玩偶上。

“你喜欢顺荣吗？如果你有那么一点点的喜欢，就眨眨眼睛。”

李知勋慌乱地游移了几下眼睛，觉得自己的心砰砰直跳让他的手忍不住颤抖几乎要抱不住身上的玩偶。

他认命地紧紧闭上眼，他把脸埋进玩偶里模糊地用釜山方言说了一句话，权顺荣听不太清。

“你说什么？李老师？”

李知勋抬起头满脸通红，他大声地喊出了那句话，权顺荣怔怔地盯着他看，他只听懂了前边那部分。

他握紧了李知勋的手把他拉过来，低头埋在他的颈窝里然后凑到他的耳边低声说。

“害羞的时候就冒方言可不是一个好习惯，不过我刚好听懂了前半部分，所以我就当是我理解的那样了。”

他抬起下巴吻了一下对方的脸颊，有一股淡淡的类似奶油一样的味道，软软的甜甜的。

他想要吃更多。

李老师单身赴任住的是学校提供给他的独身公寓，只有一个卧室带阳台和洗手间。

权顺荣在他推开门的瞬间忍不住从背后把他抱在怀里，一边抱一边把他往房间里推，反手关上门并锁上。

他把李知勋翻过来低头去看他，小脸紧张得通红嘴唇还在轻轻地颤抖。

权顺荣低下头吻住了他，像是安慰一样用唇瓣去揉对方的唇，小心地伸出舌头去舔他的小虎牙。权顺荣垂眸去看李老师闭得紧紧的双眼，长长的睫毛像是被雨水沾湿了的蝴蝶翅膀，在细细地颤动着。他好笑地伸出双手去摸他的脸，深吸了口气捧着对方的脸加深了这个吻。对方乖巧地张开嘴去迎接他，舌头顺利地和他搅在一起，也不心急，仔细地舔过他口腔里的每个角落，才扯着银丝结束初次探索的工作。

李知勋被吻得大口喘气，眼里积了水雾眉头轻蹙，像是可怜的被欺负了的小奶猫。

权顺荣又忍不住去舔他的眼睛，咸咸凉凉的，舔完之后不舍地又停在那上面吻了好久好久，手上用力把李知勋推倒在床上。

猫咪不知道是不是在床上喷了寝具用的香氛喷雾，他在扑倒的那瞬间闻到了一股清新又带有甜味的荔枝味。

权顺荣爬起来俯视仰躺在床上的李知勋，在大口大口地喘着气，领口的扣子已经被权顺荣偷偷地解开了好几颗，露出大片雪白的锁骨，靠近脖子的地方带着兴奋的潮红。他见权顺荣盯着他看，害羞地抬起手臂把自己的脸给藏起来。

权顺荣也解开了自己衬衫的扣子，拉过李知勋挡住自己脸的手，细密地从他的指尖吻上了他的手腕。呼吸逐渐加重，他伸出舌头舔了一下李知勋的指尖，李知勋不知道是害羞还是觉得痒，娇哼了一声要把自己的手缩回去。但是权顺荣又怎会让猫咪逃走，他握紧了李知勋的手腕，顺着手臂一路舔到了猫咪的肩膀，张开嘴轻轻地咬了一口，种下了个粉红色的吻痕。

他另一只手没停把李知勋剩下的扣子解开，把他身上碍事的衣服给脱掉。他把脸凑到李知勋的脖子附近去舔吻，果然这甜腻的奶油味是他身上自带的味道，他深吸了口气鼻息喷在了李知勋的脖子上，让对方敏感地缩了一下肩膀夹住了他的头。

李知勋已经兴奋地开始掉眼泪，冰凉的液体滴滴答答地落在了权顺荣的头发上，他把头退出来然后把脸凑上去舔他的眼泪。

“宝宝……我亲爱的李老师，这么快就这么兴奋了吗？”

李知勋哼哼唧唧地半天没说出一句完整的话，他长这么大都没谈过恋爱，一开始谈就被人拐到了床上，羊入虎口说的正是这种情况，他想要反悔想要逃离都已经来不及了。

权顺荣把他的腰带解开，把他的长裤褪去隔着内裤去亲吻他的性器。没有那种难闻的味道，甚至还有一股淡淡的奶香味，他故意用鼻息喷在那上面，敏感的猫咪果然夹紧了腿伸手要去推拒他。

但他又怎会放过到手的猎物，伸出舌头隔着包裹在那上面的棉织物去舔弄，很快那层薄薄的棉织物也湿了，他感觉到李知勋夹住他的头的大腿内侧开始频繁地颤抖，他伸出手去扯开那层阻隔，可怜的猫咪已经悄悄地泄了出来，内裤上粘腻晶亮一片，好像已经积了很久。

他忍不住低头哼笑出声，伸出舌头去舔沾在它头部上残留的液体。猫咪刚泄了一轮非常敏感，根本就受不了，带着哭腔娇喘了一声，权顺荣突然有了想要恶作剧的冲动。他张开口含住猫咪又再次半勃起的性器，舌尖模仿手淫的动作去摩擦他的顶部，间或收缩口腔去挤压他的柱身，很快猫咪又难耐地屈起腿夹紧了权顺荣的头，双手胡乱地去抓被子，头侧过去不知道是兴奋还是难受来回地磨蹭自己的被子，眼泪和汗水沾湿了头发又在深色的被单上落下来一摊明显的痕迹。

权顺荣咽下第二波从猫咪身上榨取的东西，李知勋已经累到不行正摊在被子上大口地喘气，小脚在高潮的余韵中小幅度地摩擦着被子。

他突然觉得自己的心变得非常柔软，这只他盯上了很久的猫咪终于乖乖地被他收入囊中了，接下来就是好好地拆礼物、认真品尝的环节了。

权顺荣凑过去吻他，猫咪下意识地张开嘴去迎接他，也不去计较他嘴里还有自己的味道，小口小口地跟着权顺荣的引导去吮吸对方嘴里的津液。

他觉得猫咪学习的能力真的很强，这么快就无师自通地学会了舌吻。权顺荣欣慰地在心里感叹，伸手把猫咪的内裤给扯下来。猫咪感觉到他下身最后的一层遮羞布也被拿了下来，乖巧地用膝盖站起来，让权顺荣顺利地把他的内裤给取下来扔到床下。

李知勋伸手抱住了权顺荣的脖子，他摇了摇自己的胯觉得下半身凉飕飕的又觉得有点饥渴难耐，权顺荣已经在自己身上点着了火，他迫切地想要对方给他更多。

他主动地弯下腰去解开权顺荣的腰带，但是那个老虎的带扣他并不熟悉，撅着屁股摆弄了半天也没能扯开来。

权顺荣把双手撑在身后去欣赏猫咪一边饥渴难耐一边被带扣弄得焦躁的样子，好笑地笑出声来。李知勋委屈地瞪了他一眼，不明白这个刚才还那么急切的人为什么突然间变得那么冷淡，看着他干着急也不来帮他。

权顺荣摸摸他的脸，眼底的笑意迅速被收敛。

“老师你别急呀，等会儿你说不要我也不会停下来的。”

一坨冰凉的液体被挤在了不熟悉的地方，李知勋缩了缩自己的肌肉，他感觉到权顺荣的一根手指在这层液体的包裹下一点点地撑开自己，他既是不习惯也是害羞地把自己的脸埋进了被子里。

很快他又感觉到权顺荣加多了一根手指，这次很明显的吞食的动作阻力变大。权顺荣一边伸手握住他的下半身去安抚他的性器，一边在小心地挤开他后面的通道。李知勋激动得连呼吸都不顺畅，好几次在他进入的动作下都屏住了自己的呼吸。

“宝宝别紧张，安心地交给我就可以了。”李知勋闻言身上紧绷着的肌肉一松，权顺荣找准机会连同第三根手指都一送到底。

李知勋在他到底的那一下忍不住把头高高抬起深吸了口气，他屏住了那口气仔细地感受着他身后那三根有强烈存在感的手指，觉得自己前面的顶端又冒出了一些液体。

权顺荣凑上去吻他伸长了的脖子，用鼻子去蹭他的脖颈，安慰地一边吻一边去舔他的耳朵，李知勋果然敏感地放松了身体。他感受到紧紧咬着他的手指的穴口放松了一点，又再往那里面追加了润滑液去拓宽那里面的路径。

因为李知勋是第一次所以权顺荣不敢在前面的准备工作上疏忽，他们足足弄了半个多小时权顺荣才觉得猫咪已经准备好了能够把他拆吃入腹了。

他激动得眼前模糊了一下，有点不敢相信梦里的场景就这样变成了事实。他把自己身上的衣物全部褪干净，给自己已经高高翘起的分身给穿好衣服，才扶着自己的分身边摸索着位置边把自己顶入梦寐以求的穴口。

虽然准备工作做得又细致又长，但在权顺荣撑开他的那瞬间李知勋还是忍不住痛呼了出声。手指的宽度跟他的分身根本就不是同一个量级的，李知勋觉得权顺荣是故意的，不然怎么会有人能低估自己的尺寸。

他瞬间掉了好几颗眼泪在被单上，委屈地挣扎着要逃离权顺荣。权顺荣从背后把他的腰给紧紧箍住，哪能那么容易就放到手的鸭子走。他去舔吻李知勋脸上的眼泪，他压下来的那一下李知勋感觉到他又进入得更深，尖叫着说别靠过来，太深了受不了。

兴奋上头的人哪能听他的话，一边抱紧了他重重地压在他身上开始小幅度地在他里面抽动。

李知勋又痛又隐约觉得开始有点爽，咿呀地乱叫着把自己深深地埋进被子里尖叫。权顺荣怕他闷到，把他的脸转过来去吻他。李知勋满脸都是泪水，脸上兴奋得潮红一片，额头上的头发乱糟糟的看起来像是只落了水的小奶猫，可怜兮兮的。

权顺荣见了熄灭了最后一点怜香惜玉之心，重重地往他里面顶了一下，李知勋那瞬间觉得自己的灵魂都被顶了出去，沙哑着声音用他老家的方言熟练地骂出了一长串话。

骂完之后又被权顺荣抓着手臂来回顶了好几下，他紧紧地闭着眼怕自己会兴奋得翻白眼，他感觉到他在被顶弄的过程中前面已经泄出来了，但是对方并没有在意还是深深地埋在他里面小幅度地抽动，他听到权顺荣凑到他耳边，粗重的鼻息中难耐地压低了嗓音去问他。

“老师，你刚才那一长串是在说什么？”

他怕权顺荣又要以此为借口来欺负他，所以故作乖巧地反手勾着他的脖子亲了他一口。

“老公你好厉害，我受不了了？”

权顺荣听了低头哼哼笑，他一直都知道这个李老师表面上看起来温柔又乖巧，其实被惹毛了会在别人背后偷偷用别人听不懂的方言来骂人，他已经见识过好几回了。

所以他不信，抬起上半身从他背后拉住他的手臂，把自己的分身抽出来留了个头在里面，又大力的直接顶进去死死地压在他里面最深的地方。

李知勋终于尖叫着翻了个白眼抽搐着趴在了被子上，小猫咪不知道今天惹了不该惹的人，脑子一片空白觉得自己的身体没办法被自己控制住，后穴一抖一抖地夹着权顺荣的分身，咬的死死让权顺荣忍不住倒吸了口气。

他哆哆嗦嗦着好不容易把自己从李知勋里面抽出来，剥离出来的那瞬间因为咬合得太紧而发出了啵的一声。李知勋听到后又害羞地哼唧着要哭出来。

权顺荣把分身上的外衣剥掉，还涨得厉害且翘的老高，不过一动一动地在抖动也是兴奋得快要泄出来的状态。

他把李知勋翻过来，让他仰躺着面对自己的柱身。李知勋垂眼看到凑到他面前的东西，挂着满脸的眼泪吸了吸鼻子，但是乖巧地先伸出舌头舔了一下对方涨得红紫的头部，尽量张大自己的口去含住对方的柱身。

李知勋第一次口交没经验，觉得自己的下巴被撑得很酸忍不住闭上嘴想要休息一下，牙齿磕到了权顺荣的柱身上让他痛得倒吸了口气。

“宝宝，你报复我可别咬我啊。咬坏了你下半辈子可怎么办？”

李知勋听了也没什么特别的反应，就是乖巧地收回了牙齿，忍受着嘴巴的酸痛尽量去包裹住对方的整个肉身。最后那柱身完全进到了他的口腔里，头部已经顶到了他的喉咙，他有点想干呕，所以忍不住把头退出去把权顺荣的分身吐了出来。

他含了一口的津液滴滴答答地顺着嘴角落在了被子上，权顺荣的柱身也是晶亮一片。

李知勋委屈地用方言抱怨了几句，又意识到对方戏谑地在看着他的眼神，只好乖巧地换回标准语。

“你太大了，我含不住。嘴巴好酸，我帮你用手打出来？”

“宝宝，你要相信你是可以的。我相信你的学习能力。”

李知勋认命地低下头重新含住了对方。这次他学乖了，不再只是单纯地去含住对方，而是一边含一边去用舌头去舔弄对方的敏感点，间或退出来去亲吻吮吸对方的头部、囊袋，又重新张开口去模仿抽插的动作，最后用嘴唇紧紧地咬死他的根部。

权顺荣心想李知勋果然是个天才，年纪轻轻地就当上了大学老师果然还是有原因的。

他一边喘着粗气一边去扯李知勋脑后的头发，张开五指去按摩他的头皮，最终手上一紧，压着李知勋的脑袋在他的口腔里泄了出来。

猫咪顿了一顿，犹豫了一下还是乖巧地把他射在他嘴里的黏液给吞食干净，味道不算很浓，有点苦但是可以接受。

他舔了舔嘴角去回味，权顺荣抓紧了他的头发，眼里的欲望又变得浓重。

“老师，这叫食髓知味吗？今晚还有很长，我一定会把你的肚子喂饱的。”

李知勋惊恐地去推权顺荣，但无奈身高和力气的悬殊太大他根本就争不过人家。哼哼唧唧地又想去骂脏话，但睁眼看着对方满足的脸，他想就这样吧，反正他也很喜欢。

END


End file.
